A Crown and Vines
by Delirios Sabor Vainilla
Summary: There was a knock at his door and the pro bender wondered who it was. It couldn't be the firebender. He was an hour late. "It's rude to keep people waiting." Tahno said as he moved aside to let the Prince in. Note: Basically a small smut drabble without a plot. (not so well written if I may add '), but this is my crack ship and I just love the idea of these two together.


**The waterbender stood by the doorway with crossed arms carefully analyzing the man in his room, glad to see he had chosen to wear his uniform. Silently agreeing that red suited him well, Tahno eyed him from head to toe, eager to see what lay beneath the fabric. But it's not like the red cloth hid anything. On the contrary. The uniform was a perfect fit that accentuated his broad shoulders. Tahno only wore a plain black shirt, completely open, accompanied by some loose black pants. Any color suited him but he just loved the way the black fabric made contrast with his pale white skin and he couldn't hide the pleased look on his face the minute Iroh walked in, his eyes traveling directly to his body. This reason alone is why Tahno chose to wear black.**

**The Pro bender liked to keep track of every men he'd been with and going over those encounters, he realized that the majority of them had been with firebenders. Earth and waterbenders he could easily dominate, but a firebender always presented a challenge. His last encounter had been with Mako and to tell the truth, it had been a little disappointing. He could tell Mako was a bit nervous and that was due to his confussion so Tahno was obliged to instruct Mako and he just followed along with whatever he said. But right now, the firebender that stood before him seemed confident and knew what he wanted. He was only taking a few seconds to analyze his surroundings, like any good soldier would. **

**The golden eyes fell on the vines that were incorporated to the side of the bed and headboard. A smirk appeared on his lips, wondering if the waterbender might use them on him tonight.**

_**"Enough staring**_**_"_**** Tahno said under his breath. Taking advantage of his distraction, the waterbender took the opportunity to catch Iroh off guard and throw him on the bed, quickly towering over him and strategically placing his knees over his legs to restrain any movement. Iroh grunted a bit as he tried to move but was surprised at Tahno's strength and ability to keep him from doing so. He knew the young waterbender was strong given his pro bending training, but Iroh had a heavier build and was sure he had an advantage. With Tahno's shirt hanging loose, Iroh's eyes feasted on the waterbender's well defined muscles.**

**_"Gotta say, I'm a bit disappointed at how easy that was"_**** Tahno said with his signature smirk. ****_"Isn't a soldier always supposed to be on guard?"_**

**_"well I didn't expect you to play dirty" _****Iroh retorted. He knew he could easily get out of Tahno's grip but part of him was curious to see what the waterbender had in store for him.**

**Tahno chuckled "****_Well what's the fun in not doing so General. You better get used to. I'm full of surprises. For instance…" _****He paused and Iroh saw the waterbenders hand move and then, from the corner of his eyes, saw a snake like movement form the vines****_. "Hope you brought a spare uniform" _****And with that said, the vines reached out to the side of Iroh's abdomen, tearing the fabric apart. Those yellow buttons flew in the air, making a faint noise as they landed on the wooden floor.**

**_"Is this anyway to treat a prince?"_**** Iroh asked, baring his teeth at him, annoyed that the uniform had been ruined.**

**Tahno on the other hand was enjoying every minute. ****_"Funny, you didn't strike me as the type of guy who would use his title to get what he wanted."_**

**_"I don't"_**** Iroh seethed.****_ "But I think you need a reminder of who you're dealing with here. Plus, you just ruined my best uniform. It was brand new" _****He moved under Tahno and cursed under his breath at the mistake he'd made for underestimating the boy. **

**_"Am I making you uncomfortable?"_****Tahno asked with fake concern. ****_"Because I'm enjoying the sight. It's not every day you get to see or feel the future fire lord beneath you."_**

**Iroh growled at the comment. Golden eyes threw a challenging look at silver which only made Tahno lean down, his face closer to his.****_"Listen, you may be the General and the future fire lord but here, in this room and in this bed, I'm in charge. You got that?"_**

**_"Is that so" _****Iroh asked as Tahno's hand slowly snaked its way down his leg. He was teasing and Iroh wished there was some way he could hide his already obvious arousal for the waterbender. Tahno, on the other hand, couldn't help but lick his lips as he felt Iroh grow hard. A small cloud of steam escaped the Prince's mouth as Tahno stroked his member.**

**_"This better be good"_**** Iroh said, grinding his teeth at the pain caused by the white fabric that imprisoned his erection. Tahno chuckled. ****_"Trust me General, you'll love it" _**

**Feeling that he had teased enough, Tahno's hand entered the pants feeling the hard and wet skin. His hand moved down as if measuring his length and couldn't help biting his lip in approval of what he felt. After pulling the pants down, the waterbender slowly ran his index up and when reaching the head, used his thumb to make circular movements around the head. He wasted no time in pumping his hand up and down his shaft and looked up when he felt Iroh's reaction to his touch. Another curse came from Iroh as he no longer had control of his body and automatically thrust his hips forward. He kept his eyes closed, sinking into the pleasure the waterbender brought with his mouth. A large flame came from Prince's lips. Never in his life had he felt a men's tongue work magic like Tahno's. He scoffed. The Pro bender thought he had him completely dominated but Iroh had a few tricks up his sleeve.**

**Minutes Later**

**_"Tell me waterbender, didn't see that coming did you"_**** Iroh whispered in Tahno's ears as he pressed the boy's body against the wall. One hand holding his behind his back while the other reached inside the black fabric. This time, it was Tahno's turn give an angry growl.**


End file.
